miaonlinemobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Mount System
Mount System is a mode of transportation inside the game. It allows you to explore the world of MIA by riding or flying with your mount. Aside from that it gives you a lot of bonus in your CP, Extra stats and useful passive skills that is beneficial during combat. How can I acquire a Mount? You will be able to unlock the Mount system when you reach level 15 at the same time you will receive a “Zephyr” mount. It is the very first form of the mount. How can I change the appearance of a Mount? There are 2 ways in changing the appearance of your mount. It is thru “''Upgrading''” the level of your mount or obtaining a mount skin and using it via the “Transform” system. How can I Upgrade a mount? Upgrading a mount is synonymous to increasing it’s level. So basically we can consider it as their evolution. The appearance of the mount changes every time it increases it’s level. So far the maximum level of the mount is level 12. Flying mount unlocks at level 9. Level Name Type Type 1 Zephyr Land 2 Velociraptor Land 3 Scorpion Fighter Land 4 Steel Wolf Land To upgrade your mount, all you have to do is to increase it’s blessing level. Once the blessing bar is full the mount will level up and evolve. There is also a chance of a sudden mount level up even if the blessing bar is not full. There are 2 ways in increasing the Blessing bar. One is by using a “Mount Upgrade Pill” which you can purchase or obtain in various ways inside the game. In the absence of the “Mount Upgrade Pill”, you may also use your “Vim” or the pink bound diamonds directly. The chances of sudden level up is way higher if you use this option. What is Transform system and how can i transform a mount? Basically the “Transform” system is a Mount Skin. This is where you can use special mount appearance as long as you have the skin for it. Some skins are special while some skin appearance is those of the higher level normal mounts. You can acquire skins in various ways inside the game like for example the accumulative recharge dice event. Keep in mind that you can only use flying mount skins for flying mounts and land mount skins for riding or land mounts. Will I be able to put gears in my Mount? Absolutely, you will be able to put gears in your mount for extra stats. You will be able to create gears for your mount using the “Forge” interface under the “Harness” tab. There are 6 parts of the mount gear namely. *Saddle *Stirrup *Horse Nail *Horsewhip *Bridle *Armor Just like your gears. It is classified by 5 rarity namely: White, Green, Blue, Violet and Orange color. Orange is the best gear. The higher the gear rarity the better the stats. Can you tell me about the Mount Skills? You will be able to put skills in your mount when you reach level 42. Most of the mount skills are passive skills that will surely helps you a lot during combat. Mount skills are divided into 3 tiers. Beginner(blue), Intermediate(violet) and Advance(orange). The higher the skills book you use the more stats and cp it gives. You can learn 6 mount skills. The first skill will unlock once you use a skill book for the first time. The skill slots will unlock as long as you are using a skill book. Once the skill slots are full and you use another book, then the system will replace a skill from a random slot. Higher-tier skill will replace lower-tier skills. Therefore you can mix and match skills as long as you like to. You can acquire mount skill books in various ways and activities inside the game. Category:UI